Muggle born
by skyclouds
Summary: during James Sirius Potters fifth year muggle borns have started to be murdered one after another. Then a mysterious group comes out saying that they are followers of Voldimorts original goal? and what is this new professor hiding? better then summery.R


I walked through the hallway of the train looking in ever compartment I passed. It frustrated my that I had to search the whole train to find my best friend and to make it worse I had his to idiots on my heels. James and I have sat in the same compartment since our first year, but today he wasn't there. Instead his third year brother Albus, his first year sister Lily, and his cousins Rose and Hugo had taken it over. I laughed at this but he apparently didn't want his family to hang around him.

"Where is he?" Taylor Hopkins complained behind her. His hands where behind his shaggy light brown hair, his deep blue eyes glazed over with boredom. An unzipped dark blue hoodie hung on his shoulders showing the white shirt he wore underneath. His shabby washed out blue jeans had gapping holes in both knees.

"How am I supposed to know" I asked turning around to face him

"I don't know, don't girls have radars installed in their brains or something? It would explain how they always come out of no where." he mumbled the last part. He probably didn't care if anyone heard him though. I just ignored him.

"where do you think he is Jack?" I asked looking over my shoulder at the other boy behind me. Jack was about 6'5" and had spiked up blond hair that made him look even taller. He looked down at me with his muddy brown eyes and just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't say much, unlike Taylor who couldn't seem to shut up. I just sighed and returned to searching for James.

I finally found him in the last compartment on the whole train. Really could he get any farther away? I sighed as I opened the door.

"next time could you leave a not our something, so I don't have to pull apart the train looking for you?" I said as I sat down beside him.

"Aw Massie, do you miss me that much?" he said flashing that cocky smile of his.

"Still as arragont as ever I see," the truth is I did really miss him over the summer. Most of the time I would spend half of the summer at his house because Marie and Danial were always on business trips. They're my parents, well adopted parents that is. In truth I'm muggle born. My real parents abandoned me when I was eight because they were afraid of the fact that I could use magic. Marie and Danial are both muggle born as well, and when they happened upon me a year later, they adopted me in a heart beat. This year though Jame's father and uncle went on a business trip and his mother didn't really want any more kids to take care of, so I spent most the summer alone.

"Hey James have you been reading the Daily Prophet?" Taylor asked, seeming excited about something.

"Course idiot, remember my mom writes the Quidditch articles," James said. He seemed as confused as I was about the importance of the subject.

"Then you've heard about all the murders!" James instantly tensed beside me.

"What murder's?" I asked, but instead of answering my question, Taylor handed me the paper. The aritical was on the front page in bold letters

**Muggle born Murders**

Their has been a recent string of murders in the past month and a half. 10 wizards have all been tortured by The Cruciatus Curse by such a high scale that it in turn lead to there death. The only link that could be found between the victams is that they are all muggle born witches and wizards. Although it can't be proven, it does not seem that the killer wanted information from his victams but rather just wanted to cause them as much pain as possible. Known victoms are: -

before I could read anymore James had ripped the paper out of my hand, crumpled it up, and shoved it into his pocket.

"Hey I was reading that!" I shouted, standing up so I could better face him.

"Well your not anymore," he said avoiding my eyes. I stuck out my hand as if telling him to give it back.

"What's the big problem? Let her read it," James instently shot a glare at Taylor

"Oh yea, Massie's a mud blood!" Taylor shouted out in realization. No sooner then he had spoke, James foot shot up, kicking Taylor's right shin, hard. "Dude that was a cheep shot!" taylor said clutching his leg.

"Your to far away to punch, and I don't feel like standing up." James awnserd as if nothing had happened. I was used to Taylor calling me a mud blood and the word really didn't bother me like it did others.

"Give me the paper back James!"

"Why don't you go get your robes on, we will be at school soon." he said again avoiding eye contact with me. With a humph I left the compartment.


End file.
